These embodiments relate to heat transfer and cooling modules, and more particularly to heat transfer cooling modules that can be used to cool electronics such as LED's, computers and other electronics that need to be operated below a certain temperature.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a heat transfer cooling module that has the features described below.